Shower Time
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: What do those girls talk about in the showers?  Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee hit the showers after gym, and find some pretty interesting things to talk about.  Implied Sexual Speak.  Oneshot.


**A funny bit I came up with while in the shower. Random. Short. Filled with sexual-implied goodness. Review! (No own).**

After a long work out session in the school's gym, Betsey, Rogue and Kitty saunter off to the showers, tired sweaty and sore. Not ever before all three had time to undress did Kitty open her mouth to say something dirty.

"Can you get third degree burns on your dick?" Kitty asked, smiling, "Because if you can, I bet Bobby has them from jacking off."

"What, you've never done it with him before?" Betsey asked, turning on the water.

"No I have, but maybe touching himself is his way of implying he wants more," Kitty said, pulling her shower's curtains around to take off the last pieces of her clothing.

"Wait- how was it?" Betsey asked, "The sex I mean."

"Fine. But I swear that stick of his could be used as a weapon," Kitty said, grinning in mere anticipation.

"Great, thanks for the visual," Rogue said, just as Kitty expected her to.

Kitty didn't take any time to continue, "And he seems like a hairless boy with his clothes on, but god, it's like a forest down there."

Rogue choked, "Okay, nasty! Seriously gonna barf!"

"What, you've never done it with Remy?" Betsey asked, simply curious.

"We have a serious, more mature relationship."

"Please," Kitty scoffed, "He's probably just waiting for the right moment. He'll drop some hints soon, that'll let you know. _Wanna go someplace? Let's be alone tonight_."

"_I have an inch on my penis; can you reach down and scratch it for me?_" Betsey added, chucking to herself.

"Elisabeth Glorianna Braddock!" Rogue shouted.

"Well what about Warren, hasn't he dropped any signs?" Kitty asked.

"Nope, not a single one. Warren moves very slow," Betsey replied, sighing dramatically.

"God, I swear, that perfect boyfriend of yours is only on earth to make all other guys look bad," Rogue frowned.

"I saw him chatting with Husk," Kitty said.

"That whore, I knew she was in to him," Betsey said, clearly pissed off.

"Please, he'd never cheat on you, just like Remy'd never cheat on me," Rogue said, very sure of her words.

"And Bobby would never cheat on me," Kitty said, trying to sound as confident as Rogue.

"Oh please, maybe not _on _you, but _with_ you. May I introduce, Marie, his ex-girlfriend?"

"That was a long time ago," Kitty said, "But I won't deny that a foursome with Warren, Remy, Bobby and I would be hot. I'd cheat for that."

"I'd go for that…minus Bobby…and you…" Rogue said, smiling.

"You like to have me in private," Kitty added.

"Of course, darling!" Rogue said.

"Warren would never do it, I'm not worried," Betsey said confidentially.

"Be worried, Bets, that skin-peeling slut is probably on the move right now."

"She won't be _able_ to move if she touches him," Betsey said, turning off the shower to get dressed. "Maybe I'll go check on him."

"Second thoughts about the relationship?" Kitty asked.

"God, what are you, miss negativity?" Rogue asked.

"I'm just asking," Kitty said, starting to get dressed as well.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Rogue remarked, following the other two girl's suits.

"Yes, but sitting there saying nothing never got the cat anywhere," Kitty shot at Rogue.

"I _just _got how ironic your comment was," Betsey cast a glance at Rogue, "Considering her name is Kitty."

"Slow much?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Bobby," Kitty said.

"All this talk get you horny?" Betsey asked.

"I liked you better last year," Kitty sighed, "When you weren't funny."

"Right, well I guess I've been around you to much," Betsey said.

"Haha."

"Alright ladies, well I have a date, so we'll do this again tomorrow?" Rogue said.

"Right then, see you bitches then," Betsey turned and headed for the door, "Oh, and Kit, if you really are gonna go see Drake, promise me not to her yourself."

"Just go," Kitty sighed with a sly smile.

"Bye babe," Rogue said, kissing her pal on the cheek and heading for the door as well.


End file.
